Using the data from the Census Bureau, the project identifies the socioeconomic and demographic characteristics of the elderly population in the U.S., and the figures are updated annually. It covers population by age and sex, mortality and survival information, living arrangements, and other socioeconomic characteristics regarding the older populations.